


Mercy for the Aching

by Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvids, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU video inspired by a wonderfully angsty AU story by praemonitus_praemunitus<br/><a href="http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/150637864026/mercy-for-the-aching">Mercy for the Aching</a><br/>And this is a very late birthday present for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy for the Aching




End file.
